The Dark Secret
by corkcrazy
Summary: What happens when the sorting hat defies Dumbledore? He gets angry. What happens when people are sorted where they belong? He argues with the hat. What happens when they argue? Secrets are revealed. Evil!Dumbledore, pureblood!Hermione, Slytherin!Harry, Slytherin!Hermione


A/N: I updated this chapter. Thank you for all of the reviews.

Hermione Granger wasn't a muggle born witch. She was Hermione Thorn Riddle, daughter of Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Black. Harry Potter was a fake. He was Harrison Andrew Riddle, Hermione's twin brother. Harry was older by two minutes.

* * *

10 years earlier

Dumbledore had attacked Riddle Manor. Bellatrix stayed with the twins. Dumbledore stunned her and took the twins. He gave Harrison to James and Lily Potter. Then he gave Hermione to the Grangers, who were muggles. Dumbledore had their lives planned out. Harry would defeat Voldemort and marry Ginny Weasley. Hermione would be a part of the Golden Trio and marry Ron Weasley. Harry and Hermione were his puppets now.

* * *

1 year after that

Dumbledore made Peter Pettigrew take a Polyjuice Potion. He was to kill the Potters and Harry. Peter was disguised as Voldemort. He killed the Potters and tried to kill Harry. The curse reversed and killed him instead. Dumbledore arrived at the house and put Harry with the Dursleys. They were his aunt and uncle. They were muggles and had a boy a few months older than him. Dumbledore's plan worked better than he had planned. Pettigrew was dead and no one could frame him for the murders. Dumbledore also had Harry wrapped around his finger. Voldemort was forced into hiding. Harry was now the Boy-Who-Lived.

* * *

10 years later

Harry got his Hogwarts letter. Hermione also got hers. They went to Diagon Alley with Hagrid. They ran into the Malfoys. The Malfoys did not recognize them because glamours were cast upon the twins. The two met the Weasleys at the platform. Harry, Ron, and Hermione became friends. The sorting was amazing. Hermione told Ron and Harry how the ceiling of Great Hall was enchanted to look like the sky outside. The first years went to the front of Great Hall. A professor called their name and a hat sorted them while they sat on a stool.

"Hannah Abbott."

"HUFFLEHUFF!"

"Hermione Granger." She sat on the stool and put the hat on.

'I had orders from Dumbledore to put you In Gryffindor, but I feel that it is time to defy him. There is one house where you might be bullied inside, but you will benefit. I was also told not to tell you this secret, but I am done serving Dumbledore. Your real name is Hermione Thorn Riddle. You are a pureblood. Your parents are Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Black. Your father is Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter is your twin. His real name is Harrison Andrew Riddle.'

"SLYTHERIN!" Slytherin was shocked, they thought Hermione Granger was a mudblood. She was definitely not a half blood. They clapped anyway. Dumbledore was furious.

"Draco Malfoy."

"SLYTHERIN!" Loud cheers erupted from Slytherin.

"Harry Potter." Harry sat on the stool and put on the hat.

'Harry Potter, the fake. I had orders from Dumbledore to put you in Gryffindor, but it is time to defy his orders again. Your real name is Harrison Andrew Riddle. Your twin is Hermione Thorn Riddle, known as Hermione Granger. Dumbledore is evil. He is planning to use you. He plotted the Potters and your death.'

"SLYTHERIN!" Great Hall erupted into chaos. Harry Potter was on the light side, not the dark. Dumbledore was furious at the Sorting Hat again.

"Pansy Parkinson."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuffs clapped because they had to.

"Ron Weasley." He sat down and put on the hat.

'Your family has been in Gryffindor for many generations. I would put you there, but you are a coward. I would put you in Slytherin, but you are a blood traitor. Dumbledore might get ideas as well. You are stupid, so you do not belong in Ravenclaw. That only leaves one house.'

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Hufflepuff and his brothers in Gryffindor clapped.

"Blaise Zabini."

"SLYTHERIN!" Slytherin cheered. Dumbledore was furious. His plan had failed because of a stupid Sorting Hat. He stood up.

Dumbledore, "I believe the sorting hat made a few mistakes. Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson, and Ron Weasley come back up." The Sorting Hat took his chances.

Hat, "I sorted them where they belong, Dumbledore. I did not make any mistakes."

Dumbledore, "Let the feast begin."

* * *

Later in his office

Dumbledore, "I told you where to put these four earlier."

Hat, "I'm tired of following your rules. My job is to sort students where they belong, and I put them there."

Dumbledore, "I told you that Granger, Potter, and Weasley belong in Gryffindor. Parkinson belongs in Slytherin."

Hat, "It is time for you to come clean, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore, "You told them?"

Hat, "Yes, I did tell them."

Dumbledore, "Stupid hat! You just had to ruin my plans. Now, my only hope is..."

A/N: Cliffhanger...


End file.
